Love From The Fairy
by Takamasa Saeki
Summary: Kisah Cinderella zaman modern dimana gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang tinggal bersama ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tirinya yang jahat. Apakah semua ini akan berakhir sama seperti kisah cinderella klasik? Atau semua akan berubah saat pemuda bak ibu peri yang


Hinata Hyuuga gundah.

Gadis berambut indigo dengan mata putih keabu-abuan itu hanya bisa mematung dan menatap kearah seseorang yang tergeletak di depannya. Ia akan mengira itu mayat, jika sebuah erangan tidak ia dengar dari mulut itu. Pemuda berambut kuning, dengan tiga buah garis masing-masing di kedua pipinya.

"H—hei, kau tidak apa?"

"...a—aku," Hinata tersentak, menatap pemuda itu yang membuka matanya perlahan dan menampakkan iris mata emerald itu. Namun tentu ada rasa takut saat ia bertemu pemuda yang tidak ia kenal di belakang rumahnya. Apakah pemuda ini perampok? Apakah ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padanya? Ia mencoba untuk menggenggam erat kantung sampah yang ada di tangannya.

Ia akan mengayunkannya dengan keras kearah pemuda itu, jika pemuda itu berani mendekat sedikit saja.

...

"...aku lapar..."

 **.**

 **Love From The Fairy**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance / Drama

 **Pairing :** Naruto x Hinata x Toneri | Slight!Gaara x Sakura (Ngomong-ngomong saya ga janji jadinya NH, jadi jangan salahin saya kalau jadinya ToneHina ya)

 **.**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada karakter dalam cerita ini yang milik saya kecuali beberapa original character milik saya. Semuanya adalah hak milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Beberapa alur cerita dimiliki oleh Voltage Inc.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Kisah Cinderella di zaman modern, gadis yang tinggal bersama ibu tiri dan dua saudara tirinya yang jahat. Namun, apakah kisah mereka akan sama saat seorang pemuda bak ibu peri yang selalu membantunya datang lebih awal sebelum pesta dansa istana mempertemukannya dengan sang pangeran?

.

CHAPTER 1, FIRST MEETING

.

"HINATA, AKU INGIN PAKAIAN INI DIRAPIHKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"HINATA, DIMANA TEHKU?! INI SUDAH MALAM!"

"Hinata, aku ingin kau membersihkan kamarku!"

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.

Sungguh, gadis ini ingin sekali pergi dari rumah ini jika saja ayahnya Hiashi tidak berpesan untuknya menjaga rumah dan juga kedua saudara tiri serta ibu tirinya itu. Mulut mereka hanya manis didepan ayahnya, dan setelah ayahnya pergi untuk bertugas, mereka memperlakukannya sebagai pembantu.

"Ba—baiklah, okaa-san, onee-san!" Hinata tampak berjalan bolak balik menuruti semua yang dikatakan oleh ketiga saudara dan ibunya itu. Ini adalah amanah dari ayahnya sebelum pergi ke Sunagakure, ia tidak bisa melanggarnya begitu saja.

"Pakaian ini masih kusut Hinata!" Gadis berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata itu tampak menatap kesal Hinata setelah melihat pakaian yang ia suruh tadi belum dirapihkan, "aku tidak mungkin memakainya untuk berkencan!"

"Aku akan merapihkannya lagi Karin..."

"Hinata, tehku!" Kali ini perempuan berambut pirang pucat dengan mata yang hampir sama dengannya muncul. Hinata segera mengambil pakaian milik Karin dan berjalan kearah perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"A—aku akan segera membuatkannya Shion-nee!" Hinata menaruh pakaian milik Karin dan berlari menuju kearah dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Ah, apakah mereka tidak tahu jika ia baru saja kembali dari kampus? Tentu saja gadis itu lelah, tetapi ini sudah menjadi kegiatannya setiap hari.

"Hinata, aku ingin kau membeli roti di toko yang ada di ujung gang dekat sini. Jangan terlalu lama, dan setelah kembali buatkan kami sesuatu untuk dimakan," kali ini perempuan berambut cokelat panjang yang poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ba—baiklah kaa-san..."

.

.

Ibu Hinata sudah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil karena tubuhnya yang lemah. Ayahnya yang merupakan seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal di sebuah negara kecil bernama Konohagakure. Ayahnya menikah dengan ibu tirinya yang sekarang Mei Terumi untuk memperluas jaringan perusahaannya hingga Kirigakure. Ibu tirinya itu sendiri membawa dua orang anak dari pernikahannya terdahulu bersama dengannya.

"Lagi? Ini sudah larut malam, dan jalanan sudah sepi Hinata! Harusnya kau bisa mengatakan itu pada mereka," gadis berambut pink didepannya tampak menghela nafas saat melihat sahabatnya itu berada di tokonya. Haruno Sakura adalah seorang anak pemilik toko roti yang ada di area tempatnya tinggal.

"Ti—tidak masalah, dengan begini aku juga bisa menemuimu," Hinata tertawa dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "aku ingin roti yang biasa..."

"Baiklah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ibu tirimu itu seperti perempuan tua ngidam yang selalu saja ingin roti disini dan waktunya selalu tengah malam seperti ini," Sakura menghela nafas dan mengambil beberapa roti yang biasa memang dibeli oleh Hinata, "maksudku, rumah kalian adalah yang paling mewah di daerah sini. Cukup mengeluarkan mobil dan menyetir hingga toko roti yang mewah bukan?"

"Kurasa karena bahkan ibuku sangat menyukai roti disini? Walaupun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya," Hinata tertawa dan menatap Sakura yang menghela nafas.

" _Pihak kerajaan menyambut hangat kedatangan dari ketiga pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga untuk mengunjungi kerajaan Konohagakure ini,_ " suara TV yang ada didekat sana terdengar membuat Hinata dan Sakura menoleh pada acara berita itu.

"Kyaaa, Pangeran Sabaku benar-benar tampan dilihat kapanpun," Sakura tersipu dan menatap kearah gambar pemuda berambut merah yang tersiar di TV rumahnya. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura, "kau tidak tahu? Mereka bertiga adalah pangeran dari kerajaan kecil yang ada di negara ini. Tetapi karena ada sebuah aturan untuk menyembunyikan identitas para pangeran hingga usia mereka 17 tahun, tidak banyak yang tahu tentang mereka. Karena para pangeran tidak pernah sering muncul sebelumnya, hanya beberapa orang yang pernah melihat mereka di acara-acara tertentu yang tahu."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Salah satu acara meminta kami untuk mengirimkan beberapa makanan kecil saat acara mereka. Jadi aku tahu mereka bertiga," Jawab Sakura tersenyum sambil menompang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, "yang berambut merah adalah Sabaku no Gaara dari kerajaan Sunagakure di Negara Suna. Lalu ada Uchiha Sasuke dari kerajaan Uchiha, dan yang berambut putih adalah Pangeran Toneri dari kerajaan Otsutsuki."

"Heee..." Baru saja Hinata akan mengatakan sesuatu saat handphonenya berbunyi dan ia tahu kalau itu adalah panggilan 'tugas'nya, "ma—maaf Sakura, aku harus segera kembali ke rumah."

"Berhati-hatilah, akhir-akhir ini ada orang aneh yang berkeliaran disini!"

"Baiklah!"

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah dia, saat perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, menemukan seorang pemuda yang tergeletak kelaparan di depan rumahnya. Ia mencoba untuk meneliti orang yang ada disana, yang begitu saja tergeletak didepan pagar rumah mereka.

...

"A—aku akan janji memberikanmu makanan kalau kau berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh..."

"Sungguh? Tetapi aku tidak punya uang—dan dompetku, ugh..." pemuda itu tampaknya masih sadar dan Hinata hanya diam menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti—tidak apa, kau tidak perlu membayar. Te—tetapi hanya untuk kali ini saja," Hinata tampak menatap pemuda beriris mata Emerald itu, "ka—kau bisa berjalan sendiri bukan?"

"Kurasa..."

.

.

"WUAAAH! Kau benar-benar penyelamat! Aku tidak pernah selega ini sebelumnya," Hinata menatap kearah pemuda berambut kuning itu yang tampak memakai sweater berwarna orange polos dan celana hitam. Ia tidak membawa apapun, dan Hinata berfikir jika pemuda itu adalah seorang tuna wisma, "masakanmu sangat enak!"

"Te—terima kasih, tetapi bisakah kau mengecilkan suara? Aku tidak ingin ibu dan kedua kakakku tahu aku membawamu masuk," Hinata tampak sedikit panik dengan suara Naruto yang cukup besar."

"Ah maaf," Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan melihat kamar yang ada disekelilingnya. Sebuah kamar sederhana namun cukup luas dengan beberapa perabotan yang ada disana tidak begitu banyak. Cukup indah dengan nuansa kebaratan.

...

Suasana hening dan juga canggung saat itu. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun, namun berdua dengan pemuda yang tidak ia kenal, tentu itu membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Namaku adalah Naruto," pemuda itu seolah bisa melihat jika Hinata terlihat gugup. Minimal ia memperkenalkan diri saja bukan, "dan tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun!"

' _Semua orang jahat mengatakan hal itu...'_

"Jadi namamu—"

"HINATA!" Suara itu membuat Hinata berdiri, ia tidak bisa membuat ibu dan kedua saudaranya menunggu. Kalau sampai mereka mengetahui tentang pemuda ini, pasti pemuda ini akan benar-benar diusir dengan kasar oleh ibunya, "HINATA KEMARI SEBENTAR!"

"Ba—baiklah!" Dan dengan segera Hinata berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan pemuda bernama Naruto yang tampak terdiam menatap pintu yang tertutup begitu saja.

"...Hinata ya..."

 **.**

 **.**

"Ma—maafkan aku, aku tidak boleh sampai memberitahu ibuku kalau kau ada disini," Hinata kembali ke kamarnya dan menatap Naruto yang menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak masalah, jadi namamu adalah Hinata?"

"U—uhm begitulah, namaku Hinata Hyuuga..." Hinata membungkuk dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar, "a—ano, kenapa kau pingsan di depan rumah ini?"

Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Entah kenapa pemuda ini benar-benar terlihat tampan saat tersenyum.

"Maaf, tadinya aku sedang bekerja dan tiba-tiba saja barangku sudah menghilang karena di ambil oleh orang lain," jawabnya sambil menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "aku sedang mencari kantor polisi saat tersesat dan pingsan karena kelaparan."

Hinata memperhatikan pemuda didepannya, sepertinya ia memang bukan orang sini. Ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini di daerah sekitar sini. Ia sudah tinggal cukup lama untuk tahu pendatang atau orang lama di daerah sini.

"Ba—bagaimana kalau besok aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kantor polisi? Ma—malam ini menginaplah disini..." Hinata sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. Tetapi, kalau tidak ditolong kasihan bukan. Pemuda ini sepertinya juga tidak tahu kemana harus pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mengangguk, "tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa tidur di kamarmu?"

...

Sepertinya Naruto mengerti kalau akan benar-benar gawat kalau ia ketahuan oleh orang lain di rumah ini. Tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa gadis itu membiarkannya tidur di kamar ini? Hinata terdiam, tidak bisa memikirkan apapun bahkan untuk pilihan lainnya.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat gadis itu kebingungan dan memucat, "tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku akan tidur di sofa ini—dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita bisa pergi pagi-pagi agar setelah itu aku pergi?"

"U—uhm baiklah..."

.

.

"Jadi, yang menghilang adalah?"

"Kameraku, dan handphone serta dompetku."

Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Naruto, keesokan harinya saat Hinata tidak memiliki kuliah pagi ia mengantarkan Naruto untuk menemui kantor polisi terdekat disana. Hinata sedikit bingung saat Naruto mengatakan kamera, ia tidak tahu pekerjaan Naruto, dan mungkin—kamera menunjukkan kalau ia adalah seorang fotografer.

"Baiklah, barang ini hilang kemarin bukan? Aku akan melihat di bagian gudang. Isilah pernyataan barang hilang ini dan aku akan kembali beberapa saat lagi," Naruto mengangguk saat polisi itu memberikan secarik kertas. Hinata hanya duduk dan memperhatikan keduanya.

"Pekerjaanmu adalah fotografer Naruto?"

"Begitulah, aku suka memotret orang-orang dan pemandangan sekitarku," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menulis kembali di kertas itu sebelum polisi yang tadi masuk tampak segera kembali dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya, "ah, itu dia!"

"Sepertinya pelaku penjambretan ini ditangkap karena aksi lainnya tadi pagi. Handphone dan dompet anda juga ditemukan tetapi tidak ada isinya. Kau bisa memeriksanya dulu," Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil kamera yang ada di tangan polisi itu. Hinata bisa melihat kalau kamera itu terlihat bagus dan pasti mahal. Ia semakin penasaran dengan pekerjaan Naruto.

"Itu adalah kamera untuk orang-orang profesional. Aku pernah melihat kamera itu digunakan oleh para ahli forensik dan beberapa polisi," Hinata mengangguk-angguk mendengar perkataan dari sang polisi. Matanya yang mengedar karena penasaran tampak melihat kearah layar yang ada dibelakang kamera itu.

"...huh?" Hinata menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat foto yang ada disana. Foto ketiga pangeran yang baru saja ia lihat tadi malam di rumah Sakura. Dan yang terpenting, sepertinya bukan dalam situasi yang halayak umum bisa melihat. Itu terlihat seperti ketiganya sedang berlibur.

...

' _Ja—jangan-jangan Naruto-kun bekerja sebagai papparazi?!'_ Wajah Hinata memucat karena pemikiran yang ada di kepalanya. Tentu saja, Sakura sendiri mengatakan jika tidak semua orang mengetahui tentang pangeran-pangeran itu. Mungkin saja ia datang ke Konoha karena mengetahui jika pangeran-pangeran itu pada akhirnya muncul di media massa dan foto itu bisa dijual dengan harga tinggi.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Naruto menatap Hinata yang tersentak dan segera menggeleng.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa!" Hinata menggeleng, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada foto penting yang terhapus. Terima kasih atas bantuannya pak polisi!" Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan senyuman riang kearah polisi itu. Sementara Hinata tampak seolah lebih menjauh dari Naruto.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku Hinata!"

Naruto dan Hinata tampak berjalan kearah rumah Hinata dengan kamera yang sudah tersimpan dengan aman di tas kecil yang ditemukan juga bersama dengan kamera itu. Hinata masih tampak canggung karena foto yang ia lihat tadi.

"Tidak masalah..."

"Aku akan membalas budimu karena sudah memberiku makan, mengizinkanku menginap, dan membantuku ke kantor polisi menemukan barangku," jawab Naruto sambil menatap Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya senang membantu..." Hinata tertawa gugup sambil mengibaskan tangannya, _'kalau saja aku tidak melihat foto itu, mungkin akan lebih tenang berteman dengannya...'_

"Benarkah? Aku ingin membalasnya dengan mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat. Mungkin ke restoran mewah dan membawa sebuket bunga untukmu," Naruto menatap kearah Hinata dengan tatapan serius, malah membuat Hinata tertawa karenanya. Oke, mungkin pemuda ini adalah papparazi dan memiliki kamera yang mahal, tetapi uangnya sudah habis karena diambil orang dan sepertinya pemuda ini bukan dari keluarga yang berada.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto."

"Aku tidak bercanda, karena semua yang kubutuhkan sudah ada di kamera ini," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan Hinata tersentak dan membatu sejenak mendengarnya. Benar juga, pada akhirnya Naruto bisa mendapatkan uang dari hasil penjualan foto-foto itu. Tetapi ia tidak ingin menikmati hasil dari uang yang berasal dari hal seperti itu.

"Ti—tidak perlu, sungguh," dan suara handphone tampak terdengar membuat Hinata menoleh pada layar yang menunjukkan ibunya menghubungi. Untuk kali ini, Hinata benar-benar bersyukur karena ibunya menghubungi.

Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan seorang papparazi, sebaik apapun orang itu di depannya.

"Ma—maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu..." Dan Hinata segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri dan menatap kearah Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata ya..."

.

.

"Kemana saja kau pagi-pagi Hinata?!"

Karin tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Hinata yang baru saja sampai di rumah mereka. Ibu tirinya dan saudaranya yang lain juga menunggunya sambil menatap kesal kearah gadis itu, "kami ingin pergi mengambil pakaian. Kau harus menjaga rumah!"

"Tu—tumben sekali kalian pergi pagi-pagi kaa-san, nee-san...?"

"Tentu saja karena kami harus mempersiapkan lebih awal pakaian untuk acara besok malam!" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan acara malam itu yang dikatakan oleh Karin, "ah, maaf—sepertinya kami tidak memberitahumu jika keluarga Hyuuga diajak untuk pergi ke pesta di Istana Konoha oleh Yang Mulia?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Tetapi tenang saja, kedua saudaramu dan aku akan mewakili ayahmu untuk pergi ke pesta itu."

"Te—tetapi aku ingin..." Bagaimanapun pergi ke istana utama merupakan impian semua orang disana.

"Kau ingin datang? Ingin memalukan otou-san dengan hanya menggunakan pakaianmu yang biasa saja itu?" Kali ini Shion yang mengatakan itu dengan nada ketus. Tentu, Hinata bukan gadis yang suka memakai pakaian-pakaian mewah tidak seperti kedua kakaknya dan ibunya. Akan memalukan jika pergi pesta hanya dengan pakaian yang ia miliki, "tidak akan ada waktu untuk membuat pakaian. Jadi, jagalah rumah hari ini dan besok malam oke?"

Dan Shion mengibaskan tangannya sebelum pergi bersama ibu dan saudaranya yang lain meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

.

.

"Ke pesta di istana ya," Hinata menoleh pada jendela kamarnya yang menunjukkan langsung istana yang ada didepan saja. Istana Konoha adalah tempat raja dan ratu yang memerintah Konohagakure tinggal. Dan tentu saja arsitektur yang indah dari luar cukup untuk membuat semua perempuan berandai-andai untuk masuk dan menikmati semua yang ada di dalamnya, "—tetapi tidak mungkin aku pergi dengan pakaianku..."

...

' _Tetapi pasti sangat menyenangkan disana,'_ Hinata menghela nafas kecewa. Pada akhirnya ibunya dan kedua saudarinya memang meninggalkannya dan pergi ke pesta itu tanpa dirinya. Meminta Hinata untuk menjaga rumah itu tanpa memberikannya kesempatan lain untuk pergi ke pesta itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku—"

TING! TONG!

Suara dari pintu depan membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh pada ruangan depan. Sedikit ragu, pada akhirnya Hinata bergerak dan membuka pintu perlahan untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya malam-malam.

"Yo Hinata!" Suara itu membuat matanya membulat, dan tangannya mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar. Disana, tampak pemuda berambut kuning yang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa sebuah buket bunga mawar merah di sebelah tangannya.

"Na—Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Tentu saja menepati janjiku untuk berterima kasih padamu. Aku akan mengajakmu untuk berkencan!"

.

.

[ To Be Continue ]

This is my first ffic. Dan untuk permulaan, saya mau bilang dulu. Disini GA BAKAL ada SasuSaku ^^ karena saya haters level tinggi pairing itu. Makanya jangan heran kalau Sakura tertarik sama Gaara daripada Sasuke, karena saya pairingin Gaara sama Sakura.

Maaf karena Mei Terumi, Shion, dan Karin saya bikin nyebelin karena saya ga dapet char lain yang bisa dibuat jadi nyebelin kaya gitu.

Ini memang kisah modern Cinderella, tapi dengan perombakan yang lumayan banyak :D mau tahu apa aja? Silahkan tunggu chap selanjutnya sadja.

Akhir kata, adakah yang ingin Ripiu?


End file.
